


Eien no wana to shittemo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, Humiliation, Introspection, M/M, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había pensado, y mucho, y la única conclusión a que había llegado era que quería ver a Yuya, y que no iba a esperar el fin de semana para hacerlo.Ahora, a esa velocidad imposible, la tontería de su gesto lo había improvisamente alcanzado.Todo estaba demasiado rápido.Demasiado para poder volver atrás.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 2





	Eien no wana to shittemo

**Eien no wana to shittemo**

**(Sé qué es una trampa eterna)**

A Yamada le habría gustado dejar de pensar.

Le habría realmente gustado.

Estaba demasiado tarda para hacerlo, había tomado su elección, e iba a pagar las consecuencias, de algunas maneras.

El tren se movía demasiado rápidamente para su gusto.

Casi le enfermaba, pero estaba casi seguro que el problema no fuera la velocidad.

Cuando esa mañana había decidido de ir a la estación, estaba seguro que fuera lo correcto de hacer.

Ahora se sentía malditamente estúpido.

Había partido hace dos horas, y le faltaba poco más que una para llegar.

De repente, ya no tenía ganas de llegar.

Tener el día libre había sido su maldición.

Se había despertado demasiado temprano, y siempre con la misma idea que lo obsesionaba.

La noche antes Chinen le había llamado.

Yamada no había podido descifrar su voz. Le había parecido... enojada. Un poco triste.

Le había dicho que Yuya había ido de él, esa noche.

Le había dicho que lo quería.

Y Chinen se había quedado en silencio, asombrado.

Cuando se lo había contado, Ryosuke casi había reído, pero no lo había hecho.

Le había rechazado, porque Yuri no sentía nada por le mayor, y esto Yamada lo sabía.

Pero dolía lo mismo.

Cuando habían colgado, Yamada se había sentido como si le faltara el aire.

Porque él lo sabía, y se preguntaba como hubiera hecho Chinen a ignorarlo todo ese tiempo.

Había visto a Yuya cambiar, lo había visto ser más y más consciente de la presencia del menor a su lado.

Lo había visto enamorarse, despacio, y se había quedado mirando hasta ese momento.

Sin embargo, en su interior siempre había esperado de equivocarse.

Ahora no había nada más de esperar.

Sabía qué Yuya había ido a Osaka esa mañana, y podía imaginar bien como se sintiera.

Casi tenía empatía por su dolor.

Podía imaginárselo, en el mismo tren, con la misma tristeza que ahora tenía él.

Cerró los ojos, y le pareció de verlo.

Le habría gustado poderle tocar. Poderle abrazar, poderle decir que lo entendía, poder secar sus lágrimas, poder curar su dolor.

Pero no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

Ni tenía derecho de estar en ese tren, de ir a él, de hacer nada de eso.

Pero no podía haberlo evitado.

Había pensado, y mucho, y la única conclusión a que había llegado era que quería ver a Yuya, y que no iba a esperar el fin de semana para hacerlo.

Ahora, a esa velocidad imposible, la tontería de su gesto lo había improvisamente alcanzado.

 _Todo_ estaba demasiado rápido.

Demasiado para poder volver atrás.

Sólo podía seguir adelante.

~

Cuando Yuya le vio, no ocultó su sorpresa.

No se esperaba de ver a Yamada, allí no y tampoco en ese momento, y el menor estaba seguro del hecho que tampoco tuviera muchas ganas de verle.

Pero lo ignoró, como estaba acostumbrado.

“¡Hola, Yuuyan!” le dijo con una sonrisa, y al mayor le tomó un poco para devolverla.

“¡Yama-chan!” se desplazó del umbral para dejarlo entrar. “¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó luego, quedándose mirándolo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y juntos iban al salón.

“¿Estás solo?” preguntó Ryosuke, eludiendo la pregunta.

Yuya asintió, mordiéndose un labio.

“Sí. Mis padres están en casa de unos amigos con mi hermano. Yo... acabo de llegar.” le explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Quieres algo?” preguntó luego, y sin esperar fue a la cocina. “Preparé el café, te llevo una taza.” le dijo, y a Yamada le pareció una fuga.

Había visto las ojeras.

Había visto los ojos rojos.

Había visto la tristeza en su mirada, y estaba seguro que en ese momento los dos de ellos parecieran iguales.

Lo siguió, porque después del tiempo que le había tomado para llegar, no quería perderle de vista ni un momento. Su presencia lo tranquilizaba, tenía éxito también de callar sus pensamientos peores.

Y le habría gustado que fuera un poco lo mismo por Yuya, pero sabía de no poderse esperar tanto.

“¿Qué pasa, Yuuyan?” le preguntó, llegando improvisamente a su espalda, haciéndole sobresaltar.

“Oh… todo bien. Sí. Todo está bien.” murmuró, vertiendo el café en dos tazas y dándole una. “¿Y tú? ¿Quieres decirme porque viajaste tres horas para llegar aquí?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja, y Yamada entendió que no había tiempo para bromas, en esa coyuntura no.

Le tomó las tazas, apoyándolas en la encimera detrás de sí y empujándose contra de él.

Le miró los ojos por un momento, antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarle.

Duró sólo unos segundos, antes que Takaki le pusiera firme una mano en el hombro y le empujara, haciéndole chocar contra la mesa.

Yamada ni se preocupó de sentirse mal. Todo estaba previsto, al final.

“¿Qué demonio haces, Ryosuke?” siseó el mayor, pasándose una mano en la boca. Su mirada estaba de confusión y un vago desprecio, pero Yamada tampoco de preocupó de eso.

Conocía sus riesgos, muy bien.

“Sé lo que pasó, Yuya. Sé lo que le dijiste a Chinen, sé... sé cómo te sientes.” le dijo, acercándose otra vez, despacio.

Yuya le miró con desdén, levantando una ceja.

“¿Qué sabes tú? Yo...” hizo una pausa, suspirando. “No es asunto tuyo, Yamada. Y me gustaría saber, si quieres decírmelo, porque demonio viniste aquí.” le preguntó, mientras el menor se sentía herido por su tono tan frio, tan malvado.

Pero todo estaba previsto, sabía cómo iba a ser.

No podía concederse de sentirse mal por eso, porque era su elección.

“Yo lo sé, de verdad. Sé cómo te sientes pensando que Yuri no te quiere, sé cuánto te hace mal, sé lo que significa poder mirar sólo de lejos a la persona de quien te enamoraste, sin poder hacer nada, porque sabes qué nada va a pasar entre vosotros.” hizo una sonrisa sarcástica, triste, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos. “Sé lo que sientes, Yuya, porque es lo mismo que siento yo.” murmuró al final, apretando los puñetazos hasta que los nudillos se hicieron blancos, todavía diciéndose que no debía llorar.

Pronunciar esas palabras hería mucho más que pensarlas.

La mirada de Yuya se hizo más suave al oírlo, y Yamada supo que había entendido; sin embargo, no cambiaba mucho que entendiera, porque no tenía nada de esperar.

No estaba allí porque quería algo que no podía tener. Estaba allí para darles a ambos un premio de consolación.

“Lo siento, Ryosuke, yo... ¿Qué quieres que haga?” murmuró el mayor, mostrando incómodo al tener el menor tan cerca.

Yamada sonrió suavemente, llevando una mano a su cadera y la boca cerca de su oído.

“Fóllame, Yuuyan.” murmuró, tratando de ser tan lascivo como posible.

Lo sintió tenderse bajo su mano, y alejarse de él como podía.

“Qué...” dijo bajo, antes de que el menor llevara la mano a su entrepierna, tocándolo de manera firme.

“Sé qué no sientes nada para mí. Sé qué no me quieres, y no me interesa. No te estoy pidiendo compromisos, te estoy pidiendo de tener sexo conmigo.” le explicó, practico. “Finjas qué sea él.” añadió luego, mientras su voz perdía lascivia y se hacía melancólica, mostrando por un segundo el dolor que sentía.

Yuya se mordió un labio.

No habló, pronto no. Y no se alejó del toque del menor, que seguía acariciándolo de manera más y más determinada, mientras sentía la erección hacerse dura entre sus manos.

“No... no es correcto por ninguno de los dos, Ryosuke.” murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Pero no había convicción en sus palabras, y Yamada lo sabía.

Tomó aliento, sin dejar de tocarlo; no dijo nada más, y esperó que fuera Takaki a moverse primero.

Y lo hizo, unos segundos más tarde.

Abrió los ojos, cogiéndole una muñeca y arrastrándolo a su habitación.

Yamada se miró alrededor, seguro que esa iba ser la única ocasión que tenía de verla.

Yuya cerró las persianas y Ryosuke encendió la luz, pero pronto fue reprochado.

“No.” murmuró Takaki, mordiéndose un labio. “Apágala.” ordenó, y Yamada se concedió un suspiro antes de obedecer.

Claro que quería la luz apagada.

Claro que no quería verlo.

Claro, porque le había dicho de fingir que fuera Chinen.

Se impuso otra vez de bajar las expectativas, antes de volver cerca de él.

Se sintió empujar con la espalda contra el colchón, mientras Yuya se le ponía encima, en esa cama demasiado pequeña donde no había muchas opciones.

El mayor le quitó rápidamente la ropa e hizo lo mismo con la propia; se puso a acariciarle cada centímetro de piel desnuda disponible, mientras con la boca se desplazaba del cuello a la clavícula, bajando hacia el pecho, más y más abajo.

Yamada trataba de aguantar los gemidos, porque no quería que oyera su voz y fuera robado de su ilusión.

Cuando sintió la boca cerca de su erección tuvo que aferrarse a su control para pararlo.

Sin decirle ni una palabra, le cogió el hombro, sentándose y empujándolo contra el colchón, invirtiendo las posiciones.

No desperdició tiempo: se puso entre sus piernas y empezó a pasar la lengua a lo largo de su erección, despacio, saboreando cada centímetro.

Cuando al final lo tomó enteramente en boca, disfrutó el gemido ronco de Yuya en su oído.

Él, en cambio, quería oírlo. Quería oírlo gritar, quería oírlo gozar, y no importaba lo que el mayor estaba imaginando en ese momento, Yamada sabía quién era y qué estaba haciendo.

No le dio descanso, su lengua e su boca se movían sin parar, mientras las manos seguían rozando la piel sensible de las caderas, de sus piernas.

Le habría gustado verle la cara, le habría gustado ver su frente sudada, los ojos cerrados y la expresión atormentada, pero eso no estaba conceso.

Yamada imaginó también, porque era todo que tenía.

“Yuri...” lo oyó maullar, y sintió una punzada al corazón.

Tuvo ganas de gritar, pero no hizo nada.

Al final, era lo que había pedido.

Dejó bruscamente su erección, y Yuya se rebeló apenas.

Yamada se dejó coger de los hombros, siempre sin un ruido, y se encontró de vuelta tumbado, dándole la espalda a Yuya.

Cerró los ojos mientras el mayor le dejaba deslizar rápidamente los dedos dentro de la boca, sin perder mucho tiempo antes de llevarlos a su abertura.

Rechinó los dientes cuando los sintió dentro de sí, uno tras uno.

Con calma, con cura, porque en ese momento era Chinen, y Yuya nunca le habría hecho daño a Chinen.

Tal vez fue entonces que su decisión empezó a parecerle equivocada.

Y siguió pareciéndole tal mientras Yuya se metía entre sus piernas, mientras lo penetraba, despacio, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello y aferrándose a su hombro.

Yamada podría haberlo visto, pero no osaba arriesgar de girarse.

Tuvo la cara contra la almohada mientras Yuya empezaba a moverse dentro de él, de un ritmo que mostraba su urgencia, sus ganas, el miedo que todo lo que estaba sólo en su mente pudiera desaparecer.

Ryosuke había soñado muchas veces de tener sexo con él.

Lo veía abrazarlo, tocarlo, mirarle los ojos mientras lo penetraba, mientras lo hacía sentir querido, amado.

No iba a tener nada de eso, pero la resignación todavía estaba menos fuerte que el dolor.

En ningún escenario le había pasado de sentirse así.

Cuando había decidido de ir a Osaka, cuando había decidido de darse a Yuya como Chinen, y no como lo que de hecho era, había pensado que ambos pudieran obtener algo.

Había creído que Takaki habría estado feliz en su pequeña ilusión de poder finalmente poseer a Yuri, y que Yamada iba a conformarse con su cuerpo, con sus manos encima, con el tenerlo dentro de sí, fingiendo que tuviera realmente ganas de hacerlo.

Ahora, en cambio, entendía de haberse equivocado.

Se sentía asqueroso. Como un objeto, algo que iba a ser tirado a la basura en cuanto Yuya hubiera logrado su fin.

Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero sus sollozos no iban a hacer acabar más pronto ese espectáculo escuálido, asqueroso.

Sintió a Yuya empujar más y más fuerte dentro de él, más rápido, mientras su mano se desplazaba entre el colchón y él y le tocaba la erección, moviéndose de manera errática, urgente.

Llevó la boca al oído de Yamada, así que el menor pudo oírlo gemir mejor ese nombre.

_Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri._

“Yuri... te quiero.” fue lo último que oyó antes de llegar al orgasmo, antes de dejarse ir contra el colchón, antes de seguir dejándose usar hasta que sintió a Yuya correrse dentro de él.

Los segundos de silencio que siguieron fueron atroces.

Se había acabado, por ambos.

“Yo también te quiero, Yuuyan.” murmuró, sin estar seguro que lo hubiera oído.

Lo sintió salir de él, lo vio ponerse en pie y vestirse.

“Puedes ducharte, si quieres.” murmuró, antes de dejar la habitación.

Yamada se quedó unos segundos más tumbado, en la oscuridad.

El peso de la humillación ganaba sobre todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Había obtenido lo que quería, y no estaba para nada satisfecho.

Yuya, al final, había tenido razón al querer apagar la luz.

En ese momento, tampoco él quería verse.

~

El viaje de vuelta fue peor de lo de ida.

Estaba el atardecer, y veía los rayos oscuros del sol desparecer detrás de unas esporádicas plantas.

Era todo lo que veía, a esa velocidad. No tenía tiempo de ver detalles de la luz, así como no tenía una percepción clara de lo que había ocurrido durante las horas pasadas.

Sólo sabía qué le habría gustado apagarse, como el sol.

Pero no estaba posible, lo sabía.

Se había lavado y se había ido, sin saludar al mayor, en la última tentativa de salvar esa ilusión.

La ilusión de Yuya de haber finalmente tenido a Chinen, y su nuevo ilusione de nunca haber estado en esa casa.

Pero no podía mentir a sí mismo, porque todavía tenía el calor del cuerpo de Yuya encima, y no podía hacer nada para hacer desaparecer esa sensación.

Se sentía sucio, inútil, vacío.

Los días siguientes, iba a ir al trabajo e iba a enfrentar a Yuya, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y de hecho no había pasado nada, porque ese día Takaki había tenido sexo con Chinen, con él no.

Yamada nunca se había dado tanto asco.


End file.
